


The Economic and Special Crime Unit help out

by Flanker27_UK



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flanker27_UK/pseuds/Flanker27_UK
Summary: So my writing group recommended Rivers of London and I was instantly hooked.Thought it would  be an interesting crossover, especially as RoL is described as what would happen if Harry Potter joined the Police, so many connections thereSo I hope you all enjoy this bit of silliness, I'm very much a novice in Peter Grant's world, still only 1/2 way through the books
Relationships: Robin Ellacott & Cormoran Strike
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	The Economic and Special Crime Unit help out

Vanessa sat down at the table occupied by her friend, a friend who was obviously upset, who’d called, sounding desperate for company.

Two glasses of wine and a couple of packets of crisps were deposited on the table. A brief nod of acknowledgement then the friend withdrew back into the black chasm that she had managed to escape briefly from, enough time to call her best friend in London.

Van reached out and grasped the hand that was rhythmically turning over a beermat. Sad blue/grey sorrowful eyes finally met her dark brown ones.

“Thanks Van” she whispered

“Oh Robin, what’s happened, how can I help?

“I don’t know if you can”

Then tears finally erupted. A friendly arm went around shaking shoulders, a gentle hand pulled the weeping girl into her shoulder, murmuring soothing words Vanessa waited for the emotional storm to subside. Eventually the crying slowed and Robin pulled herself together.

“Oh Van its Cormoran”

Temper flared in the tough detective

“What’s he done to you, the bastard, if he’s touched you or hurt you……”

“No it’s nothing like that. I was looking forward to telling you, my flirting had finally paid off, we’ve been dating about a month, and”

The sobbing started again

“It was wonderful, you know I was scared, after... Well he was wonderful, kind and considerate, didn’t push me at all and when we finally, well I now know what a shit lover Matthew was”

“So what’s happened to make you like this”

“It started Monday, he was late into the office barely spoke to me. I asked what was wrong and he ignored me. I tried to touch him, but he just shrugged me off.”

Robin sniffed and swallowed some of her wine

“I thought, well he’s a grumpy bugger he’ll come around, but he’s not been like that at all since we got together, in fact he’s been so caring and loving. I was about to ask him to move in with me, now this. But it gets worse, he’s totally neglecting the agency, not attending his observations, not meeting clients, that’s not Cormoran. Then today he comes down from the flat, with all his clothes packed in his kitbag. Then says ‘Temporary Solutions needs to find you another position Miss Ellacott, I no longer need you services.’ It was like the last three and a half years haven’t happened”

A few more sobs and another swallow of wine

“So I thought, oh no you’re not doing this to me, to us. So I followed him. And he went to Charlotte’s”

“Charlotte, isn’t that the mad ex?”

“Yes her, I thought he was done with her, but no, I watched him from a distance and it was awful, it was like she was his mistress or something, he was like a puppy dog with her, and that isn’t Corm, with anybody. Oh Van what can I do, it’s like she has him under her spell?”

Vanessa sat back and sipped her wine, this was interesting, the latest murders she had worked on were interesting, and held several parallels to what Robin had described. She made her mind up and pulling her phone out made a quick call, to a friend she had met when training at Hendon, a friend who she had recently come across at work. In a very unusual department.

“Right Robin, I’ve called in the cavalry, let’s get back to your office, there’s someone you need to meet”

\-----

Robin had washed her face and tidied her hair, she was still obviously upset but there was now a steely determination about her, she was going to fight for Cormoran, that bitch wasn’t going to snatch happiness away from her without a battle

Vanessa was manning the kettle when there was a gentle knock on the door. Robin opened it and was faced with a tall, handsome, mixed race guy who was smiling gently at her.

“So you must be Vanessa’s friend with the missing partner?”

“Yes, Robin Ellacott” extending her hand

“I’m Peter Grant, Met Special Crime Unit”

Vanessa appeared with three mugs of tea

“Pete” she gulped as he pulled her into a bear hug

“How you doing Van, and what you been up to that you need to get me involved?”

“Robin’s partner has suddenly changed behaviour and it sounds like something you might be able to help with”

“OK then Robin” Peter sat down, he was strangely carrying something that looked like a cross between a walking stick and a stave. As he settled down the fake leather sofa made it’s usual welcoming noise. “Tell me about it”

So the tale was repeated with him stopping Robin a couple of times to clarify things.

“You were right to get me involved Van, now where does Cormoran work & live?”

Robin showed them her partner’s office and Peter walked round, stopping occasionally and putting his face close to the desk top and walls.

“Hmm, can we get into his flat”

Robin blushed, “Yes I have a key, we are, err were dating”

The same process was repeated in the attic this time Peter spent a lot longer in the bedroom turning his head from side to side

“OK Robin, there has certainly been a considerable amount of magic performed here the _vestigium_ is pretty recent”

“The magic, _vestigium?_ _What on earth_ are you talking about?”

“I think your Cormoran is under the influence of Magic, there signs are everywhere, if you know how to look for it”

Robin exploded

“What utter tosh, I thought you would help Van, not this Spooks and Ghoulies nonsense”

“Calm down, Rob. Peter is an expert, that’s what his ‘Special Crimes Unit’ is all about”

“I don’t believe it”

“OK that’s a not unusual reaction, let me demonstrate, first everyone turn off your phones, nothing electronic on here in the attic is there?” A quick check and Robin shook her head.

Peter held his hand out and murmured what sounded like “ _lux”_ A globe of brilliant white light appeared in his hand it gently moved around the room illuminating all the shadows

Robin just stood her mouth gaping in amazement, Van chuckled she remembered being the same when Peter had demonstrated his magic to her before.

“What, how?”

“Cup and hold your hands out Robin”

Without thinking she did, more muttered Latin and a perfect sphere of water appeared hovering above them, then gently rained on her hands and dripped onto the floor.

“It’s called Newtonian Magic, I’ve been training for several years but I’m still not a patch on my master”.

“Now Robin go into the bedroom and lean near the headboard, let your senses drift, tell me what you feel”

She did as she was told, blushing furiously as she remembered what was happening the last time she had held onto this particular headboard.

She persisted, her senses were full of Cormoran’s unique scent, she tried to relax, Peter gently coaching. Then she felt it lingering visions, on old horse drawn coach, a shadowy figure, dogs running alongside she shook her head.

“Peter was smiling, you detected it then? Lots of people can, but ignore it thinking it’s just dreams or memories”

“Right, let’s go and see if we can rescue your Cormoran”

\-----

Peter knocked on the door of Charlotte’s town house and waited, he’d told the two girls to wait at the bottom of the steps, he firmly held the cane that stored his Magic reservoir, hoping it was enough for what was to come.

The door was opened by Strike, looking somewhat vacantly at the visitor.

“Hello”

Quick as a flash he shoved past the big man pushing him towards Vanessa and Robin who before Strike could react snapped his wrist into the prepositioned handcuffs, chaining him to the railings

Peter walked into the house and saw Charlotte who screamed and hurled a ball of fire at him, which bounced harmlessly off the shield he had Magiced before him.

“Tut, tut, that’s not nice, now do you want to get out of your host and stop Glamouring my friend or do I have to force you out? Or shall I get Mother River involved as well? What was it? Had you used to own this house and this woman just presented you with an opportunity?”

Another fireball came screaming at Peter, again doing no harm. Peter muttered another, longer _forma_ and with a screech a whispy figure dressed in 17th century finery whirled around the room and vanished.

Peter dashed forward and caught Charlotte as she fell

Outside Strike stopped struggling, looked around him stunned.

“Robin, Vanessa, what, where, what’s happening, why am I chained up here?”

\-----

The four of them sat around a table in the Tottenham, Robin had insisted that they had gone for a meal to celebrate getting Cormoran ‘back’ Charlotte had been as mystified as everyone about what had happened, the last thing she remembered was opening a very old box she had found while exploring the cellar with a view to seeing if she could extend the house downwards and perhaps creating a Gym. Once they had ensured she wasn’t harmed they had all left her too it.

“So Peter, what happened?”

“I think she released a trapped spirit which took her over, a lady from the 17th Century who was most likely a witch. Someone, probably one of my predecessors had encaged her in that box and when Charlotte opened it Glamoured her and tried to recreate her old existence, she obviously wanted a lover so used Charlotte’s memory to identify Strike. I guess she visited you and Glamoured you as soon as you saw her, do you remember anything at all?”

“I recall going to the door, I was going to pop round to your flat Robin and err surprise you. Next thing I was chained to the railings outside Charlotte’s”

“Glad it’s all turned out OK, Robin, Cormoran here’s my card, if you come across anything you can’t explain don’t hesitate to give me a call. Robin, you now have a good idea of _vestigium_ so you know what to look for”

Vanessa shrugged her coat on and with a little finger wave at Robin walked out with Peter

“I think she’s got her eye on him Corm, we’ll have to watch out!”

“Come here you” Cormoran pulled Robin to him and nuzzled into her neck. Do you fancy coming back to my place? Last thing I remembered was I was going to set out for yours, on a mission”

Robin felt her insides clench and groin tighten in anticipation.

 _“_ That would be wonderful”

“You know Robin since we broke up I always thought Charlotte was a Witch, looks like she really was last week!”


End file.
